Lobster for dinner
by Evil-Butterflylizard
Summary: This story follows the adventure of a simple crustacen and his encounter with the PPG, please R&R!


The Atlantic Ocean. The atlantic ocean is one of the three major oceans that circle the globe with water. Our story begins here. Somewhere in the briny depths of the ocean lived a lobster, it's name was Pinchy. Pinchy did what all normal lobsters do best, scavenge for dead matter on the ocean bottom, but little did he know that he was destined for more...   
  
One day, Pinchy was eating something rotten when he smelled something unusual in the water. He followed the new scent until it led him to the most interesting meal he ever smelled. He didn't know what it was but he certianly enjoyed it. He did not know that this fascinating meal was only a lure and he noticed a little to late that he was confined. He was caught in a lobster trap.   
  
After an hour of trying to get out of the trap, the cage started to move, then it started to rise up from the seabed. Up and up the trap rose. Pinchy had never been this high above the seabed since his days as a lobster larva in the plankton soup. He would have been amazed if he were'nt so terrified. He noticed that the water pressure was getting lighter and lighter. When he finally reached the surface. He could not believe where he was and what he saw. He was in outer space and was abducted by a "U.F.O": and Unindentified floating object.   
  
Pinchy had only heard stories about UFOs; they abducted fish and other sea creatures, if they were too small or plain, they would be thrown back, but if they were too big or to colourful, they would be gone forever. Pinchy never really thought that they existed until now. There he was though, on a UFO. Pinchy was afraid. The aliens that were on board were so wierd, they had only four limbs and only used two for locomotion. Plus they were fleshy like an octopus's but joined like a crab's. All of a sudden, one of the aliens reached inside the trap and grabbed Pinchy. He tried to Pinch him but the alien grabbed him in such a way that he could not reach him. Then he was placed inside a tub and everything went black.   
  
When Pinchy finally awoke, he found himself in a tank with other lobsters. he would have made some friends if he were not crammed inside the small tank. He also noticed that there were small rubber bands on his claws so he could not open them. After a while of trying to get them of, he gave up. He was about to give up hope when another alien grabbed him; he was then handed over to another alien.   
  
"Oh That one's lively I'll take it" he said.   
  
The alien was about six feet tall, had a square-shaped head and was dressed in a white lab coat. Pinchy was then placed in a paper bag and everything went dark again.   
  
after around thirty to forty-five mintunes, Pinchy awoke again, this time however, he was in a white room. There was a fridge, some cupboards and a stove with a pot of boiling water. He was in a kitchen. All Pinchy thought about was home. Home. The way he used to be, the way he was supposed to be. He could see into the living room, there was the square-headed alien in white again but this time he had three other aliens with him. They were much smaller and more rounder then the square-head alien. One had long red hair with a bow and was dressed in a red dress, one had blonde hair in pigtails and was wearing a blue dress and the last one had short black hair and was in a green dress. They must have been the the alien in white's offspring or larva. The strange thing about the offspring were that, they were somehow floating in midair, Pinchy did not see other aliens floating in midair, so how can these aliens float? Pinchy thought maybe if they were small enough they can float.   
  
"Guess what we're going to have for dinner?" the alien in white asked the other three.   
  
"What is it? is it your vegtable casserole?" the one in red asked.   
  
"Is it a McDougal's goofy meal?" the one in green asked.   
  
"is it dessert?" the one in blue asked.   
  
"No, not this time girls, this time were going to have lobster for dinner tonight" the alien in white replied.   
  
"Lobster? What's a lobster?" the small blonde alien in the blue dress asked.   
  
"A Lobster is a crustacen, like a crab, it has a long body with large claws" said the alien in white "They are especially tasty when boiled alive".   
  
"Alive? It's alive right now?" the alien in blue said.   
  
"No duh!" the green alien replied, "That's how lobsters are supposed to be cooked!"   
  
"NO!!" shrieked the blue alien, "It's still living! it doesn't deserved to be boiled alive!" she flew into the kitchen, took Pinchy and flew all the way to the beach. Pinchy couldn't believe it, he narrowly escaped almost certian death because of a small bug-eyed alien in blue. The alien placed Pinchy in the water and he swam away. The alien in green flew to the one in blue and shouted "What did you do!? That lobster was supposed to be our dinner and you set it free!?"   
  
"I didn't think it wanted to be boiled alive" the alien in blue answered.   
  
Meanwhile, Pinchy floated back down to the seabed of the atlantic ocean, where the story first began. As soon as he found some dead matter and his lobster friends, he began tell about his strange adventure in outer space. although no one would believe him.   
  
The End 


End file.
